This invention relates to a liquid surface protectant composition used to impart a durable high gloss finish, as well as water repellency, to surfaces such as painted automobile surfaces, vinyl, rubber, and leather goods. The invention also relates to a method of using the composition.
Surface protectant compositions, polishes, and waxes containing silicone compounds are known in the art. For example, high gloss protective coatings for automobile finishes have traditionally involved the application of a wax to the dry exterior surface followed by buffing the applied wax. A wide variety of products formulated with hydrocarbon or vegetable-based waxes, silicone polymers, and various additives are commercially available. Nearly all waxes, however, are difficult to apply uniformly and require extensive buffing to provide a high gloss or shine. In addition, these coatings are not well suited for application to rubber and vinyl surfaces. Moreover, the surface typically must be dried prior to applying the wax.
Protective coatings which can be applied onto the rubber, vinyl, or leather surfaces of an automobile are also known. Typically, these protective coatings are applied using an aerosol or pump spray applicator. These protective coatings are generally emulsions, either an oil-in-water or a water-in-oil type, which require substantial wiping to achieve uniform gloss. Unfortunately, these coatings typically are not suitable for the painted surfaces of the automobile.
Consequently, there exists a need for a surface protectant composition that can be applied to a variety of surfaces yet is easy to apply, is self-leveling over the surface and provides a high gloss. More importantly, there exists a need for a surface protectant that can be applied to the surface when the surface is wet to impart a gloss and water beading performance onto the surface.